Those Days
by scubertluver55
Summary: Sakura and Naruto washing a car what kinda mayhems gonna happen? And whats this about a spying Minato and Kushina? REDONE AS A NARUSAKU ONESHOT.


Sakura Haruno walked down Woodland Dr. on her way to visit her friend Sammy Utamaru. It was a hot summer day and everyone was out washing and cleaning out their car. She walked slowly by the Uzumaki residence for she had seen even Naruto Uzumaki cleaning out his orange McLaren F1. The 10 teens had a knack for fast and expensive cars. "Dattebayo! I finally finished cleaning out my car!" Naruto yelled in triumph. Sakura had now taken place of the at least 10 full garbage bags sitting by the garage and now Naruto was tying up the eleventh. **Haha Naruto-kun is looking super sexy! You should go help him wash his car! Inner Sakura said drooling. **_Nah he'll be fine, besides Sammy's- _**Wake up sister! Sammy won't care if you don't help her wash her car! And you're right here all ready to go! **_Well I guess helping Naruto won't kill me. _**HAHA! NOW GO! **Sakura shook her head as she walked over to the blonde. "Hey Naruto." She said. "Oh hey Sakura-chan! Why aren't you home washing your car? It's the day to be doing so." Naruto said as he poured the soap into the water-filled bucket. "Oh I've already washed my car…and I was wondering would you like some help washing yours?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her grinning. "Oh um your car I mean." Sakura muttered her face turning tomato red. "Sure why not Sakura-chan!?" Naruto smiled his fox-like grin. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked. "Oh um no. Can I use your bathroom for a sec?" Sakura asked. "Sure follow me. My parents won't mind." Naruto said grabbing her pale white hand. Sakura now noticed how well _pale _she was to Naruto. He had slightly sun-kissed skin. God she suddenly felt albino next to him. Maybe she should start tanning? _"Saki if you were tan the world...it would just end. Paleness look good on some people and you're one of those people. Don't tan besides it'd be weird to see you tan." Sammy said. _Sakura sighed and she suddenly felt her hand was now alone. "Wait here my parents wanted to meet you." Naruto said. "Ok." Sakura said tucking a bubblegum pink lock behind her ear. As soon as he was gone Sakura ran to the mirror and smoothed down her hair and made sure she looked nice. She heard voices coming and she ran back to the place she was standing. "Sakura-chan these are my parents: Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Sakura Haruno." Naruto said. Sakura stood amazed there standing in front of her were the gorgeous couple. Naruto looked all in the world like his dad. The tousled spiky blonde hair, the cerulean eyes, the tan skin. He could pass for Naruto's hot older brother rather than his dad. He didn't look a day over thirty. Her jade green eyes traveled to his mother and you could see a little Naruto in her too. Not much but a little. She had long fiery red hair…at least waist-length, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. It was like looking at an older redheaded version of herself. "Hello Sakura, it's so nice to meet you." Minato spoke first holding out his tan hand. "Likewise." Sakura choked out shaking his hand. "Naruto and Sammy have told us so much about you." Kushina smiled. "Y-You've met Sammy?" Sakura stuttered. Wait, of course. Everyone knows Sammy. "Yeah, I used to hang out with Kakashi back in high school." Minato smiled and Sakura just wanted to melt. "Oh." Sakura said. "Yeah, I hung out with Carrie back then. We were the best of friends. Still are infact." Kushina said. "I thought that Carrie only hung out with Sasuke's mom back then…" Sakura trailed off. "Actually no. We had 7 people in our group: Carrie, me, Mikoto, Your mother: Hitomi, Hana Yamanaka, Mai Kimizuru, and Mina Hyuuga." Kushina sighed handing Sakura a picture. There were 7 girls in it about 16-17. Sakura immediately recognized her mom: the dark-pink haired, green eyed, fair skinned one. Carrie of course. She was even more beautiful back then with her long blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and sparkling sapphire eyes. She could see Sammy in her. Kushina was also easy to find with the red hair and all. She had shoulder-length hair back then. Her blue-green eyes held mischief just like Naruto's did. Sakura hasn't met Sasuke's mother before but she was guessing that the raven-haired was Mikoto. Her long black hair was pulled into a side pony, and her onyx eyes were smiling. It was quite obvious that Itachi and Sasuke got their looks from their mother. She slowly recognized her friend's mothers. "Wow, Carrie looks…" Sakura trailed off. "Like a model? Yeah. Most of us were jealous of her back then since she had every guy wrapped around her finger. But she only took one guy seriously. Kakashi of course." Kushina smiled. "Back then she was a total bitch to him." Minato shook his head. Sakura had noticed one more girl standing next to Mai. She had shoulder-length brown-maroonish colored hair, light brown eyes, and purple rectangles on the side of her face. "Who's this?" Sakura asked. "Oh…Rin! I can't believe I forgot Rin!" Kushina slapped her forehead. "Rin was Carrie's childhood friend. Like how you are to Sammy. You guys have been friends for a long time haven't you?" Kushina asked. "Hai, ever since we were 6." Sakura said remembering the two of them laughing on the swing set. "She didn't hang out with us as much as she did with Carrie but sometimes she did." Kushina said placing the photo back on the table. "Mom! Sakura came in here to change not be reminded of the good ol' days!" Naruto said shooting Sakura an apologetic glance. "No it's okay. I don't mind. Really. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze." Sakura said respectfully. "Oh Sakura, just call us Minato and Kushina. Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze make us feel old." Minato nodded. "Ok." Sakura blushed as Naruto directed her to the bathroom. "Here ya go Sakura-chan! I'll be outside." Naruto grinned. "Thank you Naruto." Sakura said shutting the door. Naruto walked back out into the living room. "She seems like a nice girl Naruto. Not as talkative and lively as Sammy but nice." Kushina said. "She's usually more talkative than that." Naruto said. "Huh. You should ask her out son." Minato smirked. "Dad!" Naruto snapped embarrassed. "Minato! Let's go. We have groceries to buy." Kushina said. "But I wanna~" "NOW!" "Ok darling I'm coming." Minato stuttered following his wife out the door. Naruto smirked at his parents. He soon heard Sakura walk out. "Sakura-chan are you ready to wash the-Wow." Naruto stopped at stared at Sakura. She had on this white/pink/brown polka dotted bikini that showed her curves perfectly. Sakura smiled nervously. _There's nothing to freak out about. Naruto has seen you in a bikini plenty of times when you and the others are at the beach. _**Hello. At the beach. There's a bunch of other girls there including Sammy. This time he only sees you. Inner Sakura said. **Sakura sighed and grabbed a sponge. "You ready Naruto?" She asked. "Hell yeah! Let's wash my car!" Naruto screamed. Sakura flinched at his loud voice and rolled her eyes. She dipped the sponge in the sudsy water and started on the hood of the car. Soon it was time to rinse. Naruto smirked as he got the hose and Sakura finished up on the last tire. He put the hose down and grabbed the bucket of sudsy water and dumped it all over Sakura who inhand screamed getting soapy water into her mouth. "NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled spitting out the water. Naruto stood there laughing. Sakura turned on the hose and washed out her mouth. _That dumbass. _She thought angrily and then smirked evilly. She aimed the hose right at him and sprayed him. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said shielding himself from the spray. She threw the sponge and it hit him in the eye. "OW MY EYE!" He yelled clutching it. "Oh shit Naruto I'm so sorry!" Sakura said rushing over to him. He laughed and unclutched his eye. "Yeah. I was just joking." "You jerk! I thought you were seriously hurt!" Sakura smacked him. "Hahaha ok, ok truce!" Naruto said holding out his hand. "Okay truce. And if you do one more thing I'll punch you so hard you won't be able to see outta that eye ever again got it?" Sakura snapped. "Mkay Saki." Naruto laughed. "Don't call me that you loser. You know Sammy owns that nickname." "I know but she's not here." Naruto said flipping his blond hair around to get the water out. Sakura watched him in awe. Naruto could be hot when he wanted to be. "Well let's finish this! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said and Sakura smiled.

An hour later they finished rinsing and waxing the car so it shined in the light of the sunset. They both sat on the hood of the expensive fast orange car. "Thanks Naruto I had a good time." Sakura smiled. "No problem Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. A few relaxed moments passed and then Naruto spoke softly which surprised Sakura since he was so loud. "Ya know Sakura-chan, I have always loved you." Sakura looked at him shocked. "You're always the prettiest girl in my heart no matter how much you strive to be like Sammy and have guys look at you the way they look at her. Ya know she doesn't like that. I know you liked teme a lot when we were younger and you probably still do but remember this Sakura-chan!"-He looked into her apple-green eyes-"I'll keep trying to win your heart and I'll love you no matter how much you push me away. I'll be like those water punching bag things that go down then come back up and annoy the crap outta people because they never give up. This day meant a lot to me Sakura." Naruto continued. Sakura sat there too shocked to say anything and then tears rolled down her face. "Naruto I-" "It's okay Sakura-chan you don't have to feel sorry for me." Naruto said. "No. Naruto, I realize I've been blind. Pssh thinking that Sasuke would like me when he has Sammy running around. But today made me realize that….I love you too." Sakura spoke the last part quietly. But to Naruto it was like a shout to the world. The two looked at each other and smiled bashfully. Then Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto. His lips –unsurprisingly- tasted like ramen. Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck as he did her waist. The moment was perfect until-"AWWW! Minato-kun! Look how cute they are!" Kushina smiled. The two teens broke apart blushing like crazy. "Way to go son! You're slick just like your father!" Minato smirked. "Dad!" Naruto whined. "Ohmygodd I'm gonna have grandchildren after all!" Kushina said happily skipping into the house. Minato walked by and winked at his son. "Now Naruto, remember to use a condom." Minato chuckled and run into the house as a bucket (curtsey of Sakura) and a sponge (Naruto) was thrown at him. "Heh sorry about my parents. They're like a bunch of grown-up kids." Naruto scratched his head embarrassed but Sakura just laughed. "It okay. Wanna go to a movie?" Sakura asked. "Sure. Let's go get dressed though." Naruto said. The jumped off the car and walked into the house holding hands…


End file.
